


Animal Strife

by RioluZX



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Basado en comic, Español, Furry, M/M, Sexo, Yaoi, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Durante una sesion de terapia de control de ira Sean y Steve nuevamente comienzan a discutir, finalmente rompiendo los nervios del consejero a cargo de ambos que les da a elegir dos opciones, ir a una correccional donde seguramente serian violados y drogados hasta el fin de su juventud, o pasar un dia completo solos sin causar algun alboroto, ¿que tan dificil podria ser eso?, claro esta, cierto conejo no puede evitar cierto deseo carnal hacia su compañeroBasado en el comic Animal Strife





	Animal Strife

**Author's Note:**

> Ahi esta el link para el comic, es R18 en algunas zonas y esta en ingles :3
> 
> https://tapas.io/series/Animal-Strife?fbclid=IwAR3t43Xzh-R82Ixe46CzWxJqUm1PZ8n9YiD47H_0YIi05kuX28tqXkv0vCY

El sonido de la música resonando en el lugar, forcejeo entre personas, gemidos de dolor, muebles rompiéndose, gente gritando insultos, burlas, ánimos, todo solo siendo sobrepasado por el vocalista el cual cantaba y parecía también darle un aire de emoción y acción a la batalla que ocurría entre dos bandas, una liderada por un conejo blanco llamado Sean, otro por un ratón llamado Sakchai, ambos enfrascados en demostrar quién era más fuerte, superior, el alfa. Todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, parecía que habían llamado de más la atención en su enfrentamiento, quizás alguien los había delatado, ambas pandillas sabían que no importaba en ese momento, solamente era relevante salir y no ser atrapados, cada uno amenazándose se fue por su lado, recogiendo a sus compañeros heridos, el guitarrista de aquella banda, Steve, un carnero pelirrojo se acercó al grupo de Sean, indicándoles que los siguiera, prometiendo un lugar seguro para ocultarse, cuando la policía llego el lugar estaba abandonado, todos sabían como evitarlos así que frustrados tuvieron que revisar inútilmente buscando alguna pista de los causantes.

-En otras palabras, en vez de pasar tiempo juntos como seres racionales se metieron en una pelea, otra vez-suspiro el consejero viendo a aquel conejo y el carnero desviar la mirada, mostrando en ese gesto que esas palabras resumían todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, más aun que el conejo llevaba unos leves vendajes encima.

-Oiga, pasamos tiempo como pidió, además fueron ellos quienes empezaron-dijo Steve en su defensa antes de mirar a quien habían asignado como compañero-No es mi culpa que donde vaya el haya problemas-bufo apuntando con su dedo a Sean como si fuera el culpable de todo.

-Ja, al menos yo si tengo las bolas para enfrentarme a ellos-dijo mientras alzaba su brazo y flexionaba, haciendo mostrar sus músculos frente al otro-Tu solo te quedaste en el escenario tocando tu guitarrita, cosa que deberías mejorar por cierto-añadió viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona, notando como aquel carnero pelirrojo fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Ah sí?, pues te recuerdo que gracias a ti nuestra tocada se arruino, quizás debí haber apoyado a los otros, así vería tu trasero de conejo ser-

-¡Silencio!-grito y estos se tragaron sus palabras por como la cara del mayor reflejaba frustración-Segunda vez, ya es la segunda vez que los asigno juntos y siempre vienen con un problema, que la pelea ilegal en el submundo, que la pelea en el bar que toca la banda, siempre cada vez solo vienen con heridas o una historia de violencia, ¡ya estoy harto de eso!-exclamo claramente frustrado.

-Bueno, es la mala influencia de estar con este tipo-dijo Steve señalando al conejo blanco y este abría la boca dispuesto a defenderse pero el mayor dio una palmada a la libreta que sostenía captando la atención de ambos.

-Escúchenme bien ustedes-gruño mientras estos se mantenían firmes sin dejarse intimidar-Esta será su última oportunidad, si para la siguiente sesión no traen una historia de cómo pasaron estos días sin peleas, los enviare a un reformatorio-gruño mientras los apuntaba con su bolígrafo y ambos rodaban la mirada en señal de indiferencia.

-Gran cosa, saldría de ahí en cosa de una hora-presumió Sean cruzando sus brazos tras la espalda mientras el carnero se reía de modo burlón-¿Tienes algo que decir?-gruño viéndolo de modo feo a lo que este lo desafío con la mirada, la libreta del encargado cayó al suelo y este se les acerco a ambos.

-Este es el reformatorio Dimitri-gruño enseñándoselos en una imagen de su celular, más bien, era una prisión -Aquí envían a los niños más problemáticos de todos, aquellos que la sociedad considera no tienen futuro, los someten a un tratamiento médico que les quita la personalidad, los atonta y los deja flojos, claro está, si no requieren una lobotomía y a ellos les encanta eso, mas con jóvenes que no necesitan que piensen y tengan buenos cuerpos-dijo mientras apuntaba a su cabeza y ambos abrieron sus ojos impactados por la idea.

-Debe estar bromeando-

-Oh claro que no-interrumpió a Sean mientras se acercaba a ambos notando ahora la duda en sus miradas-Escúchenme bien, les meterán drogas hasta por el trasero, créanme que no les costara pues estarán tan atontados que ni sentirán a los guardias meter sus vergas en sus traseros- ambos abrieron sus ojos por la seriedad con lo que lo decía -Los harán sus putas personales, cada día intentaran luchar pero por más músculos que tengan, el organismo es otra cosa - siguió hablando mirando al conejo el cual apretó su puño sabiendo que eso bien era cierto.

-No puede hacernos eso, diremos quiénes somos y nos dejaran irnos-gruño Sean mientras una de sus piernas temblaba suavemente por como imágenes gráficas de que podría sucederle en ese lugar venían a su cabeza.

-A nadie le importara, con solo ver que están ahí serán una plaga de la sociedad, nadie les creerá una palabra y tendrán dos opciones en ese lugar, ser unos chicos sumisos y sobrevivir - hablo viendo a los ojos al carnero que negó con la cabeza ante esa opción- O salvarse a sí mismos de ese infierno, cortándose el cuello - dijo viendo al conejo pasando su dedo por su cuello, este se lo sujeto teniendo una imagen visual de el mismo teniendo que hacerlo con un cuchillo para salvar su orgullo, se creía capaz de ello pero no podía morir, tenía metas que cumplir, cosas que hacer y si terminaba ahí, quien sabe que tanto pasaría para cumplirlas, si es que quedaba algo de el en ese lugar por lo que oía -Entonces, ¿qué elección harán?-cuestiono separándose de estos, viendo como ambos estaban demasiado tensos, dudando si era verdad pero el carnero no lo pensó mas, a final de cuentas el hombre ganaba de un modo u otro, respirando profundo se arrojó sobre el conejo para abrazarlo por el hombro, apegándolo bien a él.

-Sean mi querido amigo, tengo práctica de banda en mi casa hoy, ¿quieres ir y relajarte un poco?-le propuso mientras este lo veía confuso, le pellizco con algo de fuerza su hombro, de modo disimulado pero suficiente para que el otro captara la idea de a que se refería.

-Claro que si mi querido amigo Steve, solamente una tarde tranquila, sin violencia de por medio-afirmo mientras hacía lo mismo y ambos se reían de un modo forzado, por otro lado los demás chicos del grupo los veían a ambos sin creerles nada-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono intentando parecer intimidante con su mirada.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos-dijeron todos juntos dejando en blanco a ambos jóvenes, pues habían dejado en claro que ninguno ahí creía que lo lograrían.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban apresurados por una calle, empujándose uno al otro con el hombro, mostrando claramente que estaban enojados y culpaban al otro de la situación, no fue hasta que casi los atropellan por no prestar atención en el camino que ambos se detuvieron, se vieron de frente y suspiraron resignados.

-Mira, solo intentemos pasar un día sin pelear, sin meternos en problemas, sin despertar quien sabe dónde y quizás, quizás, el viejo nos suelte la correa-gruño Steve revolviendo sus cabellos molesto de que la situación se había tornado al punto que si no pasaban tiempo juntos seria su final.

-Bien, total mi pandilla necesita descansar desde lo del concierto-murmuro recordando las heridas con las que terminaron, no graves pero suficientes para que sus músculos requieran descanso-¿A qué hora tienes tu práctica?-cuestiono esperando que la noche llegara.

-Mmm como en 4 horas-murmuro viendo su celular, regreso la mirada a este y vio como parecía pensativo-No me gusta esa sonrisa-gimoteo viendo su rostro.

-Tenemos tiempo, haremos algo que yo quiera-sonrió sujetándolo del cuello, casi arrastrándolo contra su voluntad por unas calles y este junto sus manos para no terminar en esa casa de tortura llamada reformatorio.

El carnero cuando quiso replicar ya estaban dentro de un gimnasio, seres más altos y con músculos más anchos que él se encontraban levantando pesas o usando diferentes máquinas para tonificar más sus cuerpos, Brent, el padre de Sean volteo a verlos y el conejo molesto le explico la situación en que estaban, el mayor solo rodo la mirada sin lucir impresionado del problema en que se había metido ahora, cuando Steve le saludo ambos se dieron la mano, ante el excesivo apretón el carnero cerró uno de sus ojos, señal de dolor que no se mantuvo por mucho, el mismo aplicó fuerza provocando que el otro se viera interesado, sabiendo que era para no parecer débil, ambos se sonreían como un gesto de amabilidad pero al ver sus manos temblar estaba claro que ambos hacían fuerza, uno para mostrar su dominancia y el otro para negarla, separándose tras unos momentos la mano del carnero estaba algo marcada, aun así, ver como este no había retrocedido y más bien enfrentado a él hizo sonreír de lado al mayor.

-Me agradas, ahora ven, vamos a trabajar con tus brazos de fideos-le dijo y antes de que este replicara algo este le quito la playera, dejándolo con el pecho expuesto como la mayoría ahí y como si fuera una pluma lo cargo en su hombro-Muy bien, ¡a sudar!-grito mientras Sean se reía con fuerza al ver la clara expresión de confusión en el chico.

Se podía oler las hormonas en el lugar, estimuladas por el calor del ejercicio, la música de rock en el lugar servía para animar a los presentes, intentar hacer que estos encuentren un ritmo para así hacer cada esfuerzo más efectivo, tras haber calentado en una trotadora Sean se dedicaba a darle golpes a un costal de arena, haciéndolo retroceder a cada impacto, pensando en sus enemigos, queriendo mostrar que aun siendo un conejo era fuerte, por otro lado Steve solamente se encontraba levantando unas pesas como le indicaron, pensando que si iba a estar encerrado ahí al menos haría algo, después de todo solo serían un par de horas, no hablaban pero estaban juntos, eso era lo que importaba según el consejero.

-¡Waaaah Sean!-escucharon ambos un grito, lo siguiente fue como Steve enrojeció por como unas manos rodearon su pecho y unos enormes senos se apoyaron en su espalda-¿Es tu nuevo amigo?-se escuchó una voz coqueta y seductora, una mujer adulta, un conejo de color rosado de hermosos cabellos celestes y un cuerpo que solamente emanaba belleza y sensualidad por cada poro de su ser.

-Hola mamá-suspiro el conejo mientras veía molesto como ella se frotaba más contra el joven y este no parecía estar en contra de eso, esta saludo moviendo la mano a su hijo, apegándose mas al carnero y frotando su mejilla con este-¡Mamá!-grito enfadado cuando esta comenzó a manosear el pecho del carnero, acariciando más que nada sus pezones y este temblaba.

-Mmm no es tan duro como el tuyo hijo, pero tiene cierto encanto, algo marcado no lo es todo-sonreía ella mientras notaba una sonrisa presumida en Steve, como si no sintiera pena de ser tocado y ella se relamió los labios mientras bajada sus manos-Jeje dime lindo, esto de aquí-susurro apretando la entrepierna de este, haciéndole soltar un leve gruñido-¿Es tan grande como esto de aquí?-una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro mientras apretaba una de sus nalgas, ante la vista enojada de su hijo estaba por meter sus manos en la ropa pero una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

-Demonios mujer, ¡deja de acosar a mis clientes!-grito Brent molesto de que nuevamente ella estuviera interrumpiendo las rutinas de las personas alrededor, más aun, coqueteando descaradamente con cualquiera que ella sintieran era atractivo, claro está que cuando ella se aferró a su brazo no se mostró afectado, aun cuando los senos de ella se frotaban en este.

-Mmm mi hombre es tan sexy cuando esta celoso-sonrió Erika acariciando suavemente el pecho de este, notando como le temblaba la ceja en señal de molestia y ella le acaricio su mejilla-Estoy algo tensa cariño, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a relajarme en el camerino?-le propuso sin ocultar sus intenciones, le dio una nalgada al trasero de este y meciendo sus caderas de manera sensual se fue por el pasillo, sonriendo pues sabía bien que los tres hombres la observaban en su retirada.

-....Sean estas a cargo-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar algo apresurado, ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía y pronto la mirada del carnero se volvió juguetona.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono confundido de esa actitud.

-Tu mamá es candente-dijo sin vergüenza alguna viendo al conejo temblar de rabia, eso solamente lo hizo sonreír-Aunque no sé si me dijo que estoy gordo-murmuro acariciando su cadera y finalmente sus nalgas.

-"¿Lo dice por su trasero?"-pensó mientras inclinaba la cabeza para ver aquello, el pantalón estaba algo ajustado así que daba la silueta, no como uno de mujer definitivamente pero de algún modo, tenía su encanto.

-Hey-gruño Steve jalándole una de sus largas orejas-Ojos aquí arriba-le ordeno molesto mientras este silbaba desviando la mirada al verse descubierto, una vez liberado ambos volvieron a ejercitar por su lado, manteniendo algo de distancia, al menos eso intento el conejo pero una curiosidad le llevo a que "casualmente" cada ejercicio que le tocaba se tuviera que ubicar detrás de él.

-"Mi chica lo tiene más grande, pero el suyo se ve más firme"- Sean seguía pensando en que le vio su madre al carnero, poco a poco paso el tiempo, seguía vigilando de reojo al chico metalero que parecía llevar más el ritmo de los ejercicios, no supo en que momento apareció su madre y cuando paso al lado de este le dio una nalgada, un golpe firme y las orejas del conejo captaron esa vibración -"Que bien sonó"-pensó mientras comenzaba a sentir un calor que no tenía relación con las flexiones.

-¿Dónde quedan las duchas?-le cuestiono Steve apareciendo a su lado, el conejo se tomó unos segundos para procesar lo que dijo y le señalo en una dirección, apenas el otro se perdió por el pasillo se quedó pensando, le dio un fuerte golpe al saco de arena a su lado y apresurado se dirigió a las duchas, apenas abrió la puerta vio las ropas del otro sobre una banca, se quitó las suyas y colocándose una toalla en la cintura entro al lugar, las regaderas eran abiertas, nada impedía que otros no se vieran entre sí pero ahora solamente estaba el carnero dándole la espalda.

-"¿¡Ese es su trasero?!"-pensó alterado por como los glúteos de este eran redondos y firmes, la espalda no era ancha, los músculos no eran firmes pero aun así se veía que era un hombre, no débil, por experiencia podía decirlo y eso le irritaba pues ahora comenzaba a sentirse...atraído, solamente quería poner sus manos en esas nalgas y apretarlas con fuerza, aquella linda cola de carnero no ayudaba para nada, era como la cereza del pastel.

-¿Mmm?, Ah eres tu-murmuro Steve volteando a ver quién era, sin importarle estar así frente a este continuo lavándose y el conejo seguía en su lugar con la mirada fija en donde la espalda pierde el nombre-¿Te vas a bañar o me viniste a espiar?-cuestiono mientras el conejo reaccionaba quitándose la toalla, quedando desnudo para poder usar la regadera que estaba a su lado, aun cuando el agua le caía encima este se lavaba de modo automático, sin poder evitar ver por el rabillo de su ojo el cuerpo desnudo de este.

-"No mires su pene, no mires su pene"-pensaba el conejo mientras enjabonaba su cabello, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo pero entonces sus ojos se movieron por cuenta propia hacia el otro-"¡Demonios Sean no le veas el pene!"-se gritó molesto en su mente, viendo el atributo masculino de su compañero notando que estaba descubierta la punta como el, al menos desde su vista le ganaba en tamaño, apresurado revolvió su cabello con fuerza queriendo cubrir sus ojos y no ver más.

-Maldita sea-gruño el carnero cuando el jabón salió de sus manos, teniendo que agacharse para recogerlo termino dándole una vista de primera fila al otro de su trasero, Sean no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en él, tanto que pudo ver el ano de este y el conejo sintió que el agua estaba más caliente de lo normal.

-Ahh-gimoteo temblando cuando dio el agua fría, queriendo bajar el calentón que le había recorrido mientras el otro lo veía confundido-Ehh, eje, es para relajar los músculos, nada como una ducha fría-dijo apoyando las manos en su cadera, sacando pecho orgulloso aunque sentía que su propio pene y testículos se encogían por tanto frio.

-Claro-murmuro mientras cerraba el agua para tomar distancia, aun así el conejo pudo notar una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de este y temió ser atrapado-En fin apresúrate, quiero comer antes de ir con mi banda-le dijo dándole un golpe en el trasero con su toalla mojada, un sonido que solo fue igualado por el grito de rabia del conejo que comenzó a perseguirlo por las duchas mientras el carnero se burlaba.

Una comida ligera, un montón de comentarios de parte de Brent de porque el carnero debería meterse al gimnasio, ambos jóvenes no lo escuchaban, más que nada porque este se encontraba mal vestido y con el cabello alterado, mostrándose que había estado bastante ocupado "relajando" a su esposa, una imagen no muy adecuada para dar un consejo que ocultaba el deseo de negocios, tras salir y comer algo en un restaurant llegaron a la casa de Steve, el conejo aburrido se sentó en una silla de la cochera, viendo como los miembros de la banda poco a poco iban llegando, se saludaban y poco a poco afinaban sus instrumentos. Steve les explico lo ocurrido, Marcus el vocalista se burló un poco aunque por como el carnero le sonreía se veía que no le afectaba, más bien le daba pequeños golpes de afecto, tras ponerse todos de acuerdo comenzaron a practicar algunas canciones, aun cuando Sean tenía la mirada en su celular sus orejas estaban atentas, recibiendo la tonada y los cantos, moviendo levemente su pierna al ritmo del metal.

-"No es tan malo"-pensó mientras veía como este se veía centrado en su parte, como de vez en cuando se perdía en la canción, haciendo expresiones en sus rostros siendo salvajes o apasionados, para cuando la canción termino todos suspiraron, algunos complacidos, comentando que podrían mejorar y entonces el vocalista le dio una nalgada a Steve felicitándolo de su buen trabajo.

-Podrias dejar de hacer eso ¿sabes?, terminare con el culo rojo-gruño mientras este sacaba la lengua a modo de que poco le importaba, el conejo apretó el puño frustrado, su madre pudo, ese chico también pero estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba este rompería la guitarra en su cabeza.

-"¡Quiero agarrárselo!"-pensó frustrado, abriendo los ojos de golpe por esa idea y sacudió su cabeza, decidió enfocarse en la chica durante la siguiente canción, viendo como los senos de ella rebotaban en cada movimiento fuerte de la batería, no podía negarlo, la escena era atractiva pero cuando volteo a ver el trasero del carnero quiso matarse, ahora se estaba calentando, volteando la mirada de los senos de la mujer al trasero del hombre y ocasionalmente su entrepierna, fue en ese momento que comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Creo que el metal no es para algunos-murmuro Marcus mientras los demás intentaban seguir tocando para ignorar las muecas raras en el conejo, para cuando termino todos se pusieron a beber un poco, Sean se unió para poder ayudar a relajarse, charlas que no entendía, insultos, insinuaciones y comentarios de doble sentido, para cuando se fueron los miembros de la banda ambos se quedaron tendidos en el sofá.

-Okey solo unas horas más y serán 8 horas sin que nos metamos en problemas, sabía que podíamos- sonreía el carnero sabiendo que solamente tendrían que contar que fue una tarde tranquila, aun si los pusiera en detector de mentiras estarían salvados.

-Je, habla por ti, yo sabía que podía lograrlo, 

-Como digas- bufo sin querer iniciar una discusión, se quedó pensando en eso un momento y sonrió por intentar engañarse, era exactamente lo que quería iniciar -Ahh lo malo es que aun ando tenso de cómo me provoco tu mama, ¿cuantos tiene?, ¿sería pedofilia si lo hago con ella?-cuestiono de modo burlón mientras este apretaba el puño molesto por recordarle lo de la mañana.

-Olvídalo, mi papá te partiría la cara, claro, si no lo hago yo primero-gruño mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la otra-Además en todo el día apenas viste a dos chicas, quizás debiste pedirle a tus amigos que te ayudaran, se ve que es más fácil que atraigas hombres-dijo de modo burlón aunque la sonrisa del otro le dio mala espina.

-Mmm quizás debí, así me relajaría-suspiro mientras volvía a beber y el conejo pensaba que este ya estaba ebrio.

-Pfff hablas como si supieras mucho del tema-gruño y noto como este sonreía de modo presumido-Espera, ¿acaso tú?-murmuro señalando con su dedo mientras este se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno, cuando estas en una banda y andas de fiesta muchas cosas pasan, nosotros también tenemos necesidades-dijo este como si no fuera la gran cosa, intentando no reírse por la cara del conejo que intentaba unir las piezas.

-Eso lo entiendo pero, acaso tú con...los de tu banda, tú has-murmuro sin poder sacar las palabras exactas.

-He tenido sexo, si-afirmo este mientras que por la mente del conejo pasaban miles de escenas, este atrapado en la pared siendo arremetido por su compañero y el carnero gemía de gusto, el sofá donde este alzaba su cadera, ofreciendo su trasero a quien lo quisiera, la más excitante fue cuando lo imagino en un trio, arremetiendo a su compañera de banda, chupando sus senos mientras otro de sus amigos se posicionaba tras él, introduciendo su miembro y haciendo a ambos gemir, marcando el ritmo como un verdadero alfa y hacerlos gemir como su propiedad-Hey, ¿estas vivo?-cuestiono Steve moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo frente a él.

-Eh?, Ahh si, si lo estoy-dijo agitando su cabeza mientras sonaba su garganta, noto como el carnero lo miro de modo juguetón y se puso un poco tenso-¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo?-gruño intentando parecer intimidante.

-Eso no lo dudo- dijo para estirar su mano, apoyarla en la entrepierna del conejo, notando como daba un leve salto de sorpresa, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban pues se había formado un bulto delatando excitación -Mírate nada más, ¿qué cosas andabas pensando eh?-dijo de modo burlón mientras lo apretaba con algo más de fuerza viendo lo tenso que se ponía.

-Déjame-gruño apartando la mano de este mientras se levantaba apresurado-No soy gay o marica-dijo mientras caminaba algo apresurado en dirección a la salida.

-Ah no, ¿entonces solo veías si tenía algo en el culo?, ¿o me falto lavarlo en alguna parte en la ducha?-le pregunto haciendo que este se detuviera en mitad de camino, sudando levemente de modo nervioso-¿O acaso falto lavarme mi pene?, honestamente apestas para disimular, aunque yo tampoco intentaba esconderlo-dijo mientras el conejo volteaba a verlo frustrado y finalmente suspiro derrotado.

-Bien bien, me atrapaste-gruño mientras notaba como este se acercaba-Anda, ríete, búrlate de mí y-

-¿Quieres probarlo?- le interrumpió haciendo que este se callara de golpe y lo viera atento -Digo que si quieres experimentar el sexo gay, yo estoy dispuesto-explicó mientras Sean juraba que sus orejas se echaron a perder por la música y estaba escuchando cosas.

-Y tú, ¿por qué lo harías?-cuestiono mientras sentía como el otro caminaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera acechándolo, no, más bien viendo que podría probar, analizándolo de arriba a abajo y el conejo sintió su entrepierna palpitar por un leve sentimiento de emoción.

-Puedes tomarlo de diferentes maneras, estoy aburrido, estoy caliente, quizás es una excusa para cumplir esas horas que nos exigieron pasar juntos- comenzó a hablar antes de abrazarlo por el hombro -O quizás quiero comprobar por mí mismo que tan macho eres en la cama-añadió en un tono sensual, no cariñoso sino que mostraba que lo único que deseaba era revolcarse con él.

-¿Nadie se enteraría?-cuestiono sin creer que estaba considerándolo, pero era así y lo peor es que sus manos le temblaban queriendo poder agarrar aquello que ocupaba su mente ahora.

-No a menos que quieras presumirlo-sonrió sabiendo que lo tenía entre sus garras, notando como este tragaba algo fuerte y asentía con la cabeza-Entonces, ¿vamos?-le propuso mientras señalaba una puerta, unos simples pasos para ambos y que fueron la firma para sellar el trato.

Estaban atrapados entre las cuatro paredes del lugar, Steve se quitó su playera quedando con el pecho descubierto, Sean lo imitó y ambos se sentaron en la cama, el conejo se rasco la mejilla suavemente, con mujeres tenía experiencia pero ahora con otro hombre era otra cosa, no tenía idea de donde comenzar y el carnero sonrió de lado, se acercó a este y le dio un casto beso en los labios, las orejas de Sean se pararon de golpe por el inesperado tacto, de los labios paso a la mejilla, de esta al cuello lamiéndolo, marcando un camino hasta sus pezones, haciéndolo soltar un leve gemido de placer, una agradable sensación en la succión, como acariciaba sus pectorales con su lengua para bajar a su abdomen, delinear la forma de estos y cada vez encendiéndolo mas, tanto que el bóxer que llevaba encima le resultaba doloroso.

-"Sabe lo que hace"-pensó viendo como jugaba con su ombligo, frotaba su mejilla en su abdomen marcado y finalmente llego a su bulto, acariciando la forma con su lengua, humedeciendo la tela, delineando con esta la forma del pene que estaba cautivo bajo esta y finalmente succionando con algo de fuerza-"Sabe muy bien lo que hace"-gruño apretando los puños por como lo tenía duro, más de lo que deseaba admitir y pronto maldijo haber usado boxers ese día.

-¿Disfrutando?-susurro el carnero viéndolo de modo juguetón, dando juguetonas mordidas a donde asumía estaba la punta, notando como el otro separo más sus piernas y Sean gimió viéndolo, el mismo se bajó sus boxers, más bien se los arranco de la desesperación y su pene salió rebotando para mostrarse erecto y palpitante ante el otro-Buena respuesta-sonrió Steve relamiéndose los labios ante el buen tamaño que tenía el otro, su mano acaricio las bolas de este, lo froto en su rostro para poder sentir el calor que emanaba y decidió ir por el plato principal.

-Ahh -gimió cuando la lengua de este hizo tacto con su verga, como cada lamida era una caricia precisa, presionaba la punta, la rodeaba y el solo tacto húmedo de su saliva lo estimulaba más, poco a poco el mecía su cadera, pidiendo más por como lograba hacerlo sentir ansioso-"El también es hombre"-pensó mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que se encargara de complacerlo, sin contener un gemido más grueso cuando sintió la calidad cavidad oral del carnero comenzar a tragar su pene erecto. 

-"Esta grande"-pensó Steve moviendo su cola suavemente, teniendo la mitad de aquella verga en su boca comenzó a succionar, notando como sus gemidos iban en aumento, relajo su garganta, introdujo el resto y se sujetó de sus piernas para darle una fuerte chupada, el conejo paro sus orejas por como mostraba su experiencia, llegando a envidiar a los de su banda por haber recibido chupadas así antes, poco a poco se dejaba llevar, dejando su lado salvaje tomar el control de su mente y alejar los prejuicios.

-Ahhh...ohhh mas-gimió sujetando su cabeza, moviéndola con algo de fuerza para aumentar el ritmo, llegando a arremeter la boca de este buscando liberarse mientras el otro no se resistía, más bien dejaba que este usara su boca para complacerse, un morbo recorrió al carnero, su verga presiono contra sus pantalones cuando gotas de presemen salían y caían a su lengua.

-"Aquí viene"-pensó mientras succionaba con más fuerza, recibiendo con su lengua cada gota que llegaba a salir, separo las piernas del conejo, moviéndose el mismo más y más rápido, viendo que este estaba distraído en el placer alzo su pierna, noto como lo veía confundido y entonces presiono su dedo contra el ano de este, metiéndolo con fuerza, provocando que este abriera los ojos de golpe cuando presiono algo en él.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-gimió Sean con fuerza mientras eyaculaba, sujeto la cabeza del carnero para que no escapara, dejando salir su semen en la boca de este mientras el mismo se mordía los labios, incapaz de creer la fuerza del orgasmo que estaba teniendo, cada chorro soltaba una cantidad impresionante y que Steve siguiera chupando solamente hacía que salieran más, finalmente perdió fuerzas, las ultimas gotas salieron y el carnero saco la verga bañada en saliva de Sean de su boca.

-Mmm...algo me dice que te gusto-susurro relamiéndose los labios, noto como este lo veía agitado y algo molesto mientras sacaba su dedo-No me mires así, valió la pena-sonrió mientras el otro se rascaba la nuca sin poder negar eso, el carnero se levantó y dándole una palmada en el hombro se desabrocho su pantalón.

-¿Q-Que haces?-susurro viendo cómo se quitaba su pantalón y bóxer, quedando desnudo igual que él, trago con algo de fuerza al ver el pene de este, era diferente verlo de reojo que de frente, aun sin tanto músculo podía admitir que estaba bien equipado.

-Quiero que me des una chupada-respondió como si fuera obvio y el conejo se levantó de golpe.

-¡No voy a hacer eso, idiota!-le grito alzando su puño por haberle pedido semejante cosa.

-Oh, ¿entonces me dejaras follarte a ti?-cuestiono con calma mientras esa idea hizo que Sean quisiera partirle los dientes.

-¡De ninguna manera!-grito enfadado por pensar que eso ya que iría contra su orgullo, se negaba a ser el conejo pasivo de otro y el carnero frunció el ceño.

-Bueno pues te digo esto ahora, vas a tener que ceder de un lado u otro, porque créeme que me importa un carajo que te quedes con las ganas-gruño tocando su pecho con su dedo.

-Hey el macho aquí soy yo-se quejó Sean sacando pecho, intentando parecer intimidante y el otro solo rodo la mirada.

-Okey, eso dice todo-dijo mientras se disponía a levantarse, al ver que no estaba bromeando las manos del conejo sujetaron su cadera, lo empujo e hizo presión para mantenerlo en la cama, ambos se quedaron mirando desafiantes, no quería detenerse, en verdad necesitaba experimentar esto, para saber si podía dejarlo atrás pero ahora el también debía ceder, muy dentro de él sabía que era lo justo y Sean desvió la mirada-¿Y bien?-cuestiono Steve alzando su ceja, mostrando que quería una respuesta y el conejo apretando los dientes se arrodillo, el carnero separo sus piernas enseñándole su erección que apoyo en su rostro.

-Te juro que si esto sale de aquí yo-

-¿Vas a hablar o vamos a cerrar el trato?-le cuestiono mientras se veía que disfrutaba la fricción entre su pene y el rostro del conejo, como este cerro uno de sus ojos cuando apoyo la punta en sus labios, Sean gruñendo volteo la mirada, verificando que nadie miraba finalmente abrió su boca, su lengua hizo tacto con la piel, quiso morirse por hacer algo tan humillante, la movía de arriba a abajo sabiendo que el otro tenía el orgullo inflado.

-"Me alegro que nadie ve esto"-pensó mientras masajeaba sus bolas, su nariz reacciono, comenzó a dejar de asimilar aquel aroma como desagradable, su lengua presiono la punta y sintió que más saliva salía de su boca-"No es tan malo...p-pero es solo para follarlo"-se convenció a si mismo mientras lo metía en su boca.

-Ahh...mmm eres bueno en esto-Steve gimió de gusto mientras empujaba la cadera, Sean cerro sus ojos, simplemente dejando que se deslizara por su boca, llegara más profundo hasta el final y su cola se movió levemente, sus orejas comenzaron a reaccionar a los gemidos y poco a poco los reflejos abandonaron su garganta.

-"Contrólate Sean, ¡contrólate demonios!"-se regañaba a si mismo por estar chupando con fuerza la verga de este, sujetando sus piernas con firmeza para no cerrarlas, moviendo su cabeza más y más rápido, teniéndolo todo sin darse cuenta y golpeando su mentón con las bolas de este.

-¡Ahh!, espera, ¡muy fuerte!, ¡Sean!-gimoteaba el carnero mientras acariciaba uno de sus pezones, viendo como el conejo alzaba más sus piernas para chupar más profundo, sentía como este quería comerlo, sus gemidos salían mas y más, encendiendo más al conejo, fue cosa de minutos antes de que Steve soltara un agudo gemido y se aferrara a las sabanas, eyaculando en la boca de este.

-"L-Lo hice"-pensó Sean mientras sentía aquel amargo sabor en su boca, no tuvo más opción que tragarlo, soltó un gruñido por un dolor en su parte baja, su verga estaba erecta, palpitando en señal de necesidad y le avergonzó un poco saber que fue por darle una chupada, aun así había cumplido su parte, cuando las ultimas gotas cayeron en su boca ambos gimieron y tomaron un poco de distancia.

-Bien hecho-le felicito mientras el otro sonreía de modo presumido, Steve acaricio con su pie el pene erecto del otro, Sean observo como el carnero no había dejado de estar duro, era claro que ya no había vuelta atrás, el carnero se estiro, de una mesa de noche saco un tubo y apretándolo vacío un líquido transparente en su mano, acariciando con esta el pene erecto del conejo

-Mmm frio-susurro mientras el otro besaba su abdomen, pidiendo calma y poco a poco comenzó a sentir placer, aquel liquido baño todo su pene, el carnero al ver que se agitaba manoseo con libertado todo el largo, haciéndole gemir suavemente para después separarse -"Hare que me masturbe con esta cosa algún día"-pensó mientras veía como este ahora soltaba lubricante en su entrada, dejándolo de lado y apoyándose en su cama en cuatro patas, elevando más su cadera hasta la altura de él.

-¿Asi está bien?-le cuestiono pensando que esa posición le gustaría, Sean no pudo decir nada más, el volcán en su interior exploto, tenía a su merced aquel trasero que lo había tentado desde la mañana, dando gracias lo sujeto en sus manos, sintió lo suaves que eran y los separo, viendo el ano húmedo de este, la zona que iba a profanar y froto su verga en esa zona, las acaricio, las manoseo, respiro profundo y las estrujo sintiendo su pene más duro que antes-Mmm-gimoteo Steve sonrojado, moviendo su cola por ese tacto al igual que el conejo que apretaba y masajeaba más fuerte esa zona, frotando su verga entre estas para tentar al otro y al mismo tiempo para su disfrute personal.

-No hay vuelta atrás -sonrió Sean dándole una nalgada, sintiendo ese delicioso sonido ahora provocado por el, solo que era mejor pues el otro soltó un gemido, mostrando que le había gustado, un par más ocasiono que el otro apoyara sus manos en sus nalgas, separándolas y viéndolo sobre el hombro de modo suplicante, el conejo sujeto con su mano su erección, la apoyo en ese agujero y se rindió.

Maldijo en alto cuando comenzó a meterla, sintiendo que aun sin ser la primera vez de este era tan apretado que su pene palpitaba ansioso de poseer ese orificio, el carnero por otro lado soltó un agudo gemido al sentir la intrusión, aquel ardiente pedazo de carne abrirse paso por sus paredes anales, estas apretándolo, haciendo que el conejo mordiera sus labios, sujetara sus caderas para aplicar más fuerza, deslizar el resto gracias al lubricante en una estocada, una agresiva en que Steve movió su cola en señal de éxtasis, gimiendo sonrojado y meciendo sus caderas, mostrando que quería mas y Sean no se lo negó, las estocadas iniciaron, poco a poco la intensidad fue aumentando, la cama comenzó a rechinar y los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, los del conejo graves, los del carnero agudos, mostrando una faceta más sumisa y golosa, una que reflejaba cuanto le estaba gustando y ocasionaba que el otro aumentará la intensidad.

-Ahh...ahhh ¿quién es el alfa aquí?, ¿quién es el macho?-gruño alzando una de sus piernas, haciendo que se apretara más y el conejo no pudo ocultar sus gemidos, le estaba gustando, le estaba gustando más de lo que deseaba admitir, sentir es olor a testosterona, deseo, el interior estrecho del otro y como su pene rebotaba a cada estocada, una vista nueva y excitante para él.

-Mmm tú, tu Sean Ahh, mas, mas adentro - gemía sumisamente por como la agresividad de este le daba uno de los mejores sexos en su corta vida, como la fuerza de este le permitía llegar más profundo, estimular zonas que sus compañeros antes no habían llegado a alcanzar y hacían palpitar su erección.

Ambos se besaron, sus lenguas se tocaban, no por afecto o cariño, simplemente para sentir la pelea entre ambas, el conejo intentando dominar, el carnero resistiéndose y peleando de regreso, aquello solamente les excitaba más, hacia sus cuerpos moverse más y más rápido, el sonido erótico de las bolas del conejo golpear las nalgas del carnero los encendía mas, saco su verga de golpe, acomodando de espaldas en la cama al otro, viendo como este alzaba sus piernas, separaba sus nalgas y le pedía metérsela, algo que no le negó, introdujo todo en una estocada, moviéndose con fuerza para retomar la intensidad motivado por los gritos y jadeos de placer del otro. 

-Maldición...no, ¡voy a acabar!-gruño Sean frustrado, moviéndose mas rápido y soltando gotas de presemen en su interior, viendo como la espalda de este chocaba más fuerte contra la cabecera de la cama, como él estaba con la mirada perdida y la lengua afuera, suplicándole por mas, separando sus piernas, aferrándose a él y dejando leves arañazos, haciendo que el conejo solo se excitara más de ver tan sumiso a su rebelde compañero.

-Hazlo...¡suelta todo!-le suplico temblando, las presiones tocaban su próstata, lo hacían apretarse más y finalmente tras unos estímulos más dejo salir todo, soltando un gemido que retumbo en el lugar eyaculo en abundancia entre ambos, manchando sus pelajes y cerrándose con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir la verga del otro hincharse y palpitar.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-un grito tan fuerte como el del carnero, solo que más bien parecía un rugido de un animal, uno que alcanzaba su punto de éxtasis y se vaciaba en su acompañante, así pasaba ahora, los chorros de semen caliente del conejo entraban en el estrecho canal del carnero, llenándolo cada vez más y más, teniendo el clímax de la experiencia y ambos movían sus colas ante el éxtasis del momento, temblando y gimiendo suavemente hasta que poco a poco perdieron fuerzas cayendo en la cama.

-Ahh.....Ahh....entonces, ¿qué tal?-gemía el carnero agitado mientras sentía el pene semierecto del conejo salir de su interior, soltar las ultimas gotas en sus nalgas y este se tendía a su lado.

-Ahhh...nada mal...bien, fue increíble-tuvo que admitir mientras el otro sonreía, se quedaron viendo al techo recuperando el aliento, muchas cosas recorrían la mente de Sean, lo ocurrido, lo que era con su novia, ahora que era con el carnero, fueron unos minutos de silencio en que solo sonrió teniendo una decisión -Je, soy bisexual-admitió de modo relajado, sintiendo la mirada del otro 

-Bueno-dijo Steve mientras se levantaba de la cama para estirarse-Tomare una ducha-dijo mientras se dirigía a uno de los cajones para buscar una toalla, inclinándose y dando a la vista sus glúteos manchados.

-Como quieras-murmuro teniendo la vista fija en estos, sintiendo su ego inflarse por como su semen caía de la entrada dilatada de este, resbalando por su pierna y haciendo su pene palpitar por parecerle una vista excitante, aun así tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando este volteo a mirarlo.

-No tienes que fingir que no los ves, ya tuvimos sexo, ¿qué hay que ocultar?- le cuestiono mientras Sean silbaba de modo inocente fingiendo como si no hubiera hecho lo que decía el carnero -Anda, metete a la ducha conmigo-le ordeno mientras le arrojaba una toalla, el conejo la atrapo y se quedó viéndole, notando esa sonrisa de complicidad y este no pudo evitar hacer el mismo gesto.

Sean se levantó sin presentar quejas, lo siguió hasta las duchas, viendo como Steve se metía bajo el chorro de agua, avanzo y lo sujeto de la espalda, frotando su miembro entre las nalgas de este, haciendo que sintiera como estaba creciendo nuevamente en señal de que una vez no fue suficiente, el carnero sonrió de lado, se volteo para verlo de frente y ambos se besaron apasionadamente, queriendo ahogar ese calor que los recorría, mientras los fuertes brazos del conejo sujetaban sus caderas el otro rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, dando señal de que tenía permiso para descargarse en él, mostrando que estaba preparado para lo que viniera.

*****

-Y eso paso, sin peleas, sin violencia, como prometimos-decía Sean con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, nuevamente la terapia de control de ira y este sacaba pecho orgulloso, mostrándole al consejero que estaba equivocado respecto a ellos, claro está, omitió muchos detalles-A la noche simplemente fuimos a relajarnos-añadió mientras el carnero permanecía de brazos cruzados, manteniendo calma como si con ello dijera que era verdad.

-...En otras palabras, ambos salieron y tuvieron sexo ayer-murmuro el mayor viendo como ambos se ponían tensos al ser descubiertos, tampoco era difícil de adivinar, el conejo tenia marcas rojas en su cuello, unos arañazos en uno de sus brazos mientras que el carnero estaba igual, solo que en vez de arañazo tenia marcas en sus muñecas como si lo hubieran sujetado con fuerza, no le tomo mucho asimilar que ambos habían ido a un burdel o a un motel para descargar frustraciones con alguna mujer.

-Jajajaja nos descubrió-se rio nervioso Sean rascándose la nuca, sin ver como su compañero le hacía señas de que cerrará la boca-¿Fue muy obvio?, es decir, fue mi primera vez con un hombre, no pensé que se notaría tanto que lo hice con él-decía colocando sus manos en su nuca mientras un silencio se formaba en el lugar.

-Esperen, ¡¿qué?!-grito el consejero mientras se le caía el lápiz de las manos, los demás presentes abrieron la boca de la sorpresa al escuchar eso mientras el conejo se quedaba en blanco al darse cuenta de su error, por otro lado el carnero estaba apretando su puño, ardiendo en llamas de rabia por la lengua suelta del otro.

-Conejo idiota-gruño Steve cubriendo su frente con su mano, escuchando como el otro balbuceaba intentando inventar una excusa para salvarlos de esa incómoda situación.

Claro está, si es que podían.


End file.
